Speak Now
by erbiecat99
Summary: I watch with horror as I hear the song beginning to play. My heart thuds wildly and I look back with everyone else. I see her standing there, a smile gracing her lips. I look back at you, a smile gracing your lips. I feel my heart go cold and I can only stare at you as everyone stares at her. I beg for you to look at me, but you don't. You only have eyes for her.
I watch with horror as I hear the song beginning to play. My heart thuds wildly and I look back with everyone else. I see her standing there, a smile gracing her lips. I look back at you, a smile gracing your lips. I feel my heart go cold and I can only stare at you as everyone stares at her. I beg for you to look at me, but you don't. You only have eyes for her. My heart feels heavy, knowing I should have said something when I had the chance. Back, before you knew her. Back before you met her.

I feel something touch my shoulder and I look over, sad eyes staring at me. They know how I feel, they understand my pain. But that means nothing; I want you to feel my pain and I want you to understand. I beg for you to look at me, to give me a sign that there's still a chance. Just please don't say those words. Anything, but those words. I know, when you say them, it'll be the end of everything. And I will lose you forever.

Hatred suddenly burns inside me and I look back at the woman who is going to ruin everything. I remember when he met her. It was a normal day for us. But then she showed up.

~~

 _"Neh, Itachi. What do you think of this? This movie looks good, right?" he says, picking up a movie and giving me one of his stupid grins. I can't help but feel a swelling happiness suddenly take over me and I nod, not even bothering to look at the movie he picked up. I know that it'll be good. He always has a knack for picking out good movies, not that I pay much attention to them. I too busy sneaking peeks at him and having little fan girl moments every time I see him._

 _Yep, that's right. I'm hopelessly in love with a man, my best friend to boot. I've known this little secret of mine since 8th grade and I'm currently a sophomore in college. Only a couple of my friends known how I feel and they constantly tell me to hit on him or possibly even confess. But I refuse. I'm not stupid, I know he's straight and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I have a feeling that if I confessed, it wouldn't change his sexuality and I definitely didn't want that awkward feeling that would happen every time we got together. So I'm perfectly fine with accepting the friendship we have now and I concluded that I would slowly make my way into confessing. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it worked._

 _I should have noticed that something bad was going to happen as we made our way over to the counter to check out the couple movies we've chosen. I should have had some looming feeling but I didn't. And when I finally did, it was too late._

 _"Opps! Sorry!" I hear him say quickly, snapping me out of my thoughts about how I was going to confess. I look up and see a girl on the ground, picking up some videos, him also on the floor, trying to help, "I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying much attention. Though…" he looks up at her and I see a smile grace his lips, "I'm surprised I wasn't, with such a beautiful girl like you in the room._

 _My heart quickly beats and I feel anger flare up in me. I wanted to walk over and slap her in the face and yell at her to back off; that he's mine. But I had to control myself, since he technically wasn't mine. I watched as the conversed, she smiled and giggles, Kisame gave his flirty grin. They ended up exchanging numbers, forgetting that I was here. She smiles and walks away, he stands and continues walking over to the counter._

 _"She was cute, neh, Itachi?" he asks, looking at me before his eyes travel back to her._

 _"Sure…" I mumble, hoping that he would catch the sadness in my voice. He didn't._

~~

The woman gets closer and closer, her pure white dress trailing along on the ground. She has a veil covering her face, which he'll move when he goes to kiss her; to seal the deal on all of this. I prayed that it wouldn't come to that, but I knew it would. He doesn't feel the same about me. I should know that by now, after nearly ten years of wishing that he were mine, it wasn't going to happen. I was a guest in my best friend's wedding, that was all. It was nothing more and nothing less. Though, I would have been part of the wedding. But that was too much for me and I declined. And he had the nerve to ask me a couple weeks before the wedding. Hell, that's when he told me that he WAS getting married.

~~

 _"What?" I mumble, feeling numb and staring at him, completely shocked._

 _"Kyoko and I are getting married. Isn't it great?! God Itachi, I knew she was the one for me, the moment I laid eyes on her." He says, giving a soft smile that made my heart begin to crack._

 _"Yeah… That's… great…" I mumble, feeling my body begin to feel colder and colder. I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes, though I'm trying hard to keep them in. I didn't want him to ask why I was crying. I would blurt out my confession and everything would be ruined._

 _"I mean, she didn't even know I was going to ask her. She was completely blown away by all of it. Not that I mind, I love me a good surprise. But the look on her face. God Itachi, I wish you saw it."_

 _"That's… Great…"_

 _"You okay Itachi? You kinda look like you're going to be sick."_

 _"Ummm… Yeah, I'm fine."_

 _"Well that's great because here's the best part of it all, I'm getting married in three weeks."_

 _I feel the stab in my heart._

 _"Really? Why so soon? Don't you have to plan for everything?" I ask, somehow keeping my composure._

 _"Weeeell… I actually asked her to marry me about a year ago. We've been spending this entire time planning and saving up for the wedding." He says, giving me a sheepish smile._

 _"What? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I growl, glaring at him. I manage to catch him off guard and he looks at me with astonishment._

 _"Er… Sorry Itachi. I've just been so busy that I kind of forgot. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But, I want you to be my best man. Does that make up for anything?"_

 _The stab in my heart suddenly becomes a rip and all I can do is look at him with astonishment. I go much colder than I've ever thought._

 _"I'm sorry… I can't do that…" I manage to spit out, my eyes starting to burn._

 _"Oh! Okay. I'm sorry if I made you angry though." I look down, letting my bangs cover my face so that he doesn't see the tears run down my face._

 _"No… you didn't make me angry…"_

~~

She's now at the alter and they are staring up at each other's eyes, holding such love and affection. It made me sick, I felt my insides twirling and knotting together. I feel the stinging in my eyes once again and I quickly rub my eyes erase all traces of the oncoming tears. I feel something squeeze me hand and I look over to my other side, the side that didn't have the sad eyes. Worried eyes now look at me and I watch as their lips slightly move.

"Are you okay?" the person asks, looking more worried.

"Yeah…" I mumble, looking back at the alter and more important, him and that bitch. I barely notice the priest until he gets to the part I've been dreading most of all.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." The priest says, looking out to everyone.

My mouth twitches, it begging to be allowed to open and state that I don't think they're allowed to be married. This is my one and only chance. The last time I can get him back. We can get together and run away, living in peace and harmony and happiness. But my mouth doesn't move and all I can do is sit there and watch as the priest continues, my chance already gone. I now sit there, emotionless, numb, and watch as the love of my life gets married before my eyes. We can never be together. Never…

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hoshigaki. You may now kiss the bride." Everyone whoops and hollers as Kisame leans and kisses Kyoko lovingly on the lips, their eyes filled with happiness as they pull apart. My hand is squeezed again and I look over, the person's other hand moving to my face and whipping away a tear that was streaking down my face.

"I'm sorry." Is all he mumbles as he leans in and kisses me, a comforting kiss more than anything else. I pull away and look at my boyfriend, giving him a small smile and looking back up at Kisame, wishing I was in Kyoko's place.

"It's okay… Thank you Shisui" I mumble, giving him another small smile and then I go back to staring at my love, which is now forever out of my reach.


End file.
